Misleading Appearances
by cass189
Summary: Written for the Pretty Porn Annonymous contest. Appearances can be misleading. What went on behind doors at Edward and Bella's house, what happened between the sheets, was undoubtedly different from what most people supposed it was. EXB


This one-shot was written for the Pretty Porn Anonymous Contest. I hope you like it!

* * *

**Misleading Appearances**

She let the wind hit her face and smiled leaning in against the veranda's rail, happy to have escaped, if only for a few minutes, the party going on inside the house. Alice's engagement party. She truly knew how to put a party together, that much was true, but there were just so many people in the house!

She needed to be alone for a little while, knowing Edward would soon come looking for her. He always did and he always knew where to find her. He knew her better than anyone else, after all.

She had to smile at that. Yes, he definitely knew her better than anyone. He knew the shy and awkward Bella just as well, and as thoroughly, as he knew the more adventurous, wilder side of her.

A sudden memory of them together on a warm night much like this one invaded her mind and she found herself smiling again.

She loved the nights he allowed her to set her wild side free. She loved the nights he made her moan and scream, the nights in which he took complete control over her, making her drop to all fours so he could fuck her hard from behind, his hands fisted in her hair as he drove his big, hard cock roughly inside her wet pussy over and over again almost as if he was mounting her.

She loved it when he would let go of her hair only to slap her ass as if commanding her to move faster beneath him, to take more of what he had to give her. And she always willingly took more.

She loved being fucked hard like that by him and she hoped tonight, after they managed to get home, would be one of those nights when he would do just what he wished to her.

Bella smiled once more at all the memories of them together overwhelming her mind while Edward approached her from behind and wrapped his arms around her, placing a kiss on each of her bare shoulders.

"Can I ask what that smile on your face is all about, Bella?" She just shrugged, leaning back against him.

"I'm just happy, that's all. I'm happy. You make me happy, Edward."

"You make me happy as well. So happy..." She really did. To him, she was perfect. "But I happen to know that smile, Mrs. Cullen. It was a devious smile, my little vixen."

Bella simply hummed and smiled before speaking.

"I was just thinking about us."

"Oh, I see..." He knew exactly what she was thinking about. "When we get home tonight, Bella, I'll make those thoughts of yours become reality. Do you want that?" She simply nodded since both of them definitely knew he did want it. "You'll drop to your hands and knees for me and suck me off in that amazing way you do, baby. Then I'll bend you over my lap and smack that firm, round ass of yours like I know you like."

A shiver immediately ran down Bella's back and she found herself gripping the railway. She couldn't wait for him to do that to her.

"Have I misbehaved tonight to deserve that?"

"Yes, you have. When don't you misbehave? You have been a very bad girl tonight. It shouldn't be legal to look like you do tonight in that little, tight dress." His hand moved down her stomach to her waist and then to the hem of her dress. "Every man here wants you. You've been teasing every single one of them."

"And you're going to punish me for that later tonight..." He would. Oh, he definitely would.

"Yes, I will. I'll punish you how a bad girl like you deserves." She all but purred at that and threw her head back on his shoulder so he could kiss her neck like they both seemed to like so much.

Standing there with Bella in his arms, planning what would happen later when they were back home and whispering his dirty thoughts in her ear, Edward couldn't help but to think how it was funny how people formed judgments about you and the kind of life you led without truly knowing much about you, without even imagining what went on closed doors. Edward knew that happened to him and Bella all the time.

People looked at them and thought of them as one perfect couple and he had to agree with them there. They were pretty perfect together. What he didn't agree with was their more than obvious assessment about Bella, about their sex lives.

He was sure most people who had ever thought of it, labelled their sex lives as romantic and playful and indeed it was all that but it also happened to be thrilling, adventurous, unconventional.

They saw in Bella the sweet, intelligent, shy girl she was but they never saw her other side, the one she let loose only for him. They had no idea she had a wilder side. A vixen side that enjoyed being dominated by Edward most of all. She loved to play his submissive partner or his pet, every now and then and he loved to dominate her. He loved to make it rough for her. And he would make it rough tonight after they left the party.

A party they should be inside for.

Edward kissed Bella's shoulder once more and then stepped back, taking her small hand in his.

"Come on, let's go inside for now, love. I think we will be able to escape this party soon. Alice won't even notice!" Bella giggled, tugging on his hand so he would look at her.

"Edward?" He stopped moving as she expected and looked back at her. "Thank you."

"For what, love?"

"For playing into my fantasies, for fulfilling them, no matter how weird they are." They weren't weird. They were usually amazing, actually.

"Love, I'll gladly fulfill any of your fantasies. I love you and I have to confess I enjoy them very much. How could I not?"

"You'll have to tell me about one of your fantasies soon so I can act on it."

He laughed pulling her inside the house so they could pay attention to the newly engaged couple for a little longer.

"I'll keep that in mind." He most definitely would.

The foreplay started in the car with Edward inching his hand up Bella's leg until he was teasing her covered center with his fingers while driving home, and continued in the elevator before it stopped on their floor and they hurried inside the apartment.

Edward backed Bella up against the living room wall and practically but attacked her with his mouth and hands, nibbling and stroking every inch of skin he had access to while several ideas of what they could do, what he could do to her, ran through his mind.

He loved nights like this particular one. Nights when he could do whatever he wanted to her, demand whatever he wished from her and she would do it. If he wanted her to wear something specific, she would. If he wanted to tie her down, she would let him. If he told her she had been bad girl and deserved to have her ass spanked for that, she would pull her panties down her legs and bend over his lap. If he wanted to put a collar on her, call her his pet, and just fuck her relentlessly from behind, she would take it and enjoy every second.

Tonight, like in many others, he was her dominant and she was to submit to him. It was her most common and more often fulfilled fantasy.

Edward kept her pinned to the wall, ravishing her with his mouth. He wasn't being too gentle and that's exactly what Bella needed and wanted for the night. She wanted to be thoroughly fucked.

While nibbling and sucking on her earlobe, Edward's hands moved up her side to cup her breasts through the fabric of her dress. She clearly wasn't wearing a bra and that only served to make him want to take possession of her breasts even more. He fucking loved her breasts.

"You have amazing breasts, Bella, have I ever tell you that? They're round and firm just like I like and fit so perfectly in my hands, my mouth..." He ground against her, while kneading her breasts, successfully making her moan. "I think I'll come all over them later tonight."

"If that's what you want..." That's what he would get.

"Yes, but I plan to do other things with you first." She couldn't wait to find out what those things were but kept herself from asking him as he lavished attention to her body. She knew he wouldn't tell her what he had planned anyway. He liked to keep her quivering with anticipating.

As he made her whimper his name, her body already bubbling with sensations only he could awaken in her – sensations so powerful they should probably be forbidden – her hands explored his body, griping his shoulders, caressing his chest and massaging his cute ass.

She quickly grew hotter and hotter as they became tangled in each other, mouths seeking any inch of skin they could kiss, lick and nibble on. It was amazing how easily they became so completely lost in each other.

When Bella used her hands, which were still on Edward's ass, to pull him closer to her so she could feel the effect she had on him, he bit down on her lower lip and then pulled back, shaking his head...

"Now, now, Bella, behave. I'm the one in charge here, remember?" He moved his hand to her hair and tangled his fingers on it, making her tilt her head to the side so he could whisper in her ear. "You'll do as I say and not the other way around. I don't want you to initiate anything unless I want you to, are we clear?"

"Yes."

"Good. You better behave or I promise I'll spank that ass of yours until you're begging me to stop. I'll probably do it anyway, actually... And I'll certainly fuck you so hard I can't promise you'll be able to walk at all tomorrow." Her whole body shivered at his words and actions, and all she could do was nod.

She wanted him to do all that and more to her. She was his to take as he wished.

"Now, one last rule, I only want you to speak if I ask you a direct question, do you hear me?" She was expected to answer that question and so she did.

"Yes."

"Excellent! Before we do anything else tonight, I think you should be properly accessorized, no?" She raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he let go of her hair. "Stay there, pet, I don't want you to move. I'll be right back."

She nodded and leaned back against the wall, like he had commanded, and simply waited for him to come back. She would wait all she had to.

His wishes were her commands tonight, after all.

He went to their bedroom and opened the drawer where he kept her collar, picking it up and then returning to the living room. The occasion begged for Bella to be wearing his collar. He had remembered it when he made her tilt her head to the side, giving him access to her long neck. That neck deserved to be collared.

Bella immediately saw what he was holding when he stopped in front of her again and smiled, her body immediately responding to the sight of the collar.

He had gotten it her a few months back when they started play into her fantasies. He thought it was the perfect accessory for them since she seemed to love being dominated by him, being his pet. She had loved it, especially the fact he had arranged for "property of Edward Cullen" to be written on it; it made her feel like she belonged to him even more and that was perfect for when she played his submissive.

He approached her and pushed her hair back so he could put the collar around her neck while smirking at her. The collar, such a clear sign of whom she belonged to and should obey, immediately sent a shock of pleasure down her body that almost had her purring.

"Now, there it is, my pet. Perfect!" He took a step back, smiling at how perfect she looked with that collar on - it even matched her little black dress - and then approached her again "Now, tell me. How dirty where you today?"

She knew exactly what she was expected to say.

"I was very bad today."

"Of course you were. Dirty girls can't help but to be bad, can they? And you're a fucking dirty girl. _My _fucking dirty girl." His hand moved down and squeezed her ass, slapping it just like they both knew she liked it.

"Will you help me be good?"

"Of course I will. I'll punish you until you learn to be good." And he would start by making her please him. In the end, if she behaved, he would reward her. "On your knees now."

She was pushed to her knees and levelled with his crotch area. She knew what she wanted, but she also knew she had to wait until he told her exactly what she should do before she could act. No matter how much she wanted to pull his zipper down and take his cock in her mouth, she had to wait.

She looked up at him expectantly through her eyelashes as he smiled wickedly at her. She was waiting for his command, like a good little submissive pet should.

"I want you to suck me off, Bella. I want you to wrap your hot, talented mouth around my cock and suck on it. I want you to make me come in your mouth and I want you to swallow every drop, do you understand me?"

"Yes, perfectly." And she couldn't wait to start just as he couldn't wait for her to start. He knew for a fact Bella had an amazing mouth. When she was in the mood to give him a blow job she always provided him with a mind-blowing orgasm.

"You can start then." Those were the words she wanted to hear.

She very slowly, carefully, undid the button of his pants, and then pulled the zipper down, releasing his erection from the confines of his pants and boxers. He hissed when she grabbed his cock, freed it and then let go, making it smack against his stomach once.

He was completely hard for her already. Hard, big and just perfect.

Bella licked her lips once and then stuck her tongue out, slowly running it from his base to tip, successfully making him groan in the process. His hand immediately moved to her hair as she took only his tip in her mouth, her tongue spreading the pre-cum that had accumulated there.

He used his hand to tug on her hair and urge her to take more of him inside his mouth at the same time his hips started to slowly buck. Bella really did have an amazing mouth. Her velvety tongue, her soft lips... They could make him go crazy.

Bella did what he wanted and took more of him in her mouth, moaning deeply around him as she took as much of him as she could in her mouth, her hand moving to his balls so she could, by tickling and massaging them, increase the pleasure she was providing him with.

"Fuck, Bella. Like that, keep sucking me just like that..." In response to him, she closed her mouth tightly around him and started to bob it up and down his length. He felt huge inside her mouth and impossibly hard but she had always loved to pleasure him like this, to hear him moan incoherently as she sucked him off.

And he certainly was doing some of that moaning and groaning right now, and every time he did she would increase the intensity and even the rhythm of her movements.

He would come hard and fast inside her mouth like that.

Knowing that, Edward gripped Bella's hair tighter as his hips moved faster in rhythm with her magic mouth and like that it didn't take long for Bella to feel his erection twitch in her mouth, once then a second time.

He growled loudly and then cursed as he sucked him hard and squeezed his balls at the same time, making him come crushing down. His vision blurred for a second and all he could feel was her mouth on him, her hands touching him.

It all felt so incredibly amazing, he didn't want it to end so quickly.

"I'm coming in your mouth, baby. That's it, take all I have to give you." She did just so, swallowing all he had to give her and licking him clean. His taste was an interesting mixture between sour and sweet and even though it wasn't the tastiest thing she'd ever had, it definitely wasn't bad at all.

She kept sucking on him until his grip on her hair relaxed and he stopped moving his hips. She let go of him then, placing an open-mouthed kiss on each of his balls and his tip.

She looked up at him, smiling then, and her smile only became wider when she saw his face was still contorted with pleasure and his eyes where shining with what could only be described as satisfaction and lust.

He saw her smile, her smug smile, and decided it was time for him to be back in control again. He tightened his grip on her hair once more and pulled on it, making her throw her head back a little.

"You liked that, didn't you? You like to have a cock in your mouth, you dirty girl. You like to suck on a hard cock, don't you?" She nodded, not satisfying him. "Answer me."

"Yes, I love to have a big, hard cock in my mouth." His big, hard cock. And she certainly loved a man who could talk as dirty as he was.

He smiled wickedly down at her and nodded.

"You deserve to be punished for that, for having no qualms about confessing that. You'll be punished until you learn how to be a good girl." She said nothing and simply nodded, knowing he would take over from there. "Get up and take off your dress, Bella. I don't want any barrier between my hands and your skin."

He tugged on her hair one last time and she nodded obediently but before getting up she carefully tucked him in inside his pants again, knowing that was what she was expected to do, kissed him lightly through the fabric of his pants and then looked up at him for approval.

When he nodded down at her, she got up, taking a few steps back so he could watch her as she stripped for him.

Her little, strapless dress was easy enough to take off, all she had to do was open the zipped and pull it down her body, stepping out of it when it pooled around her feet on the floor.

There was no bra covering her breasts so she simply touched them once before moving her hands down her stomach to the waistband of her panties, watching as Edward slightly shifted from one foot to the other. He loved to watch her touch herself, she knew.

She very slowly, pulled her panties down her legs, wiggling a little out of them and then when she was completely naked in front of him she lightly traced her entrance, taking her hand back when Edward shook his head.

He liked to watch her pleasure herself, but not today. Today he would be the one touching her. When and how he wanted.

"Very good. You know what I want you to do now, Bella? I want you to walk to that table and sit on it, legs spread, so I can appreciate what's mine." She eyed the living room table and then nodded, slowly walking towards it. She made sure to sway her hips from side to side just to tease him a little. He might be the one in charge but that didn't mean he couldn't be a little mischievous.

She climbed onto the table, placed her hands beside her and spread her legs, resting her feet on the chairs so he could take a good look at her. The fact she was still and only wearing her high heels seemed to add to the appeal of the situation.

His eyes trailed up and down her body when she sat down, taking in her spread form and appraising what was his. His to take and his to keep.

She was a sight to behold with her long, brown hair falling down her back, her firm breasts that fit his hands so perfectly slightly bouncing up and down as she breathed deeply, her smooth stomach, her long, creamy legs spread for him and her bare and glistening pussy. He wanted to drop to his knees, bury his face between her legs and lick her delicious pussy dry, but that would have to wait until later since he had other plans to carry through first.

He had to touch her, though, feel her soft skin under his hands. He wanted his hands on her, all over her.

He walked towards her and stopped inches away from where she was sitting, smiling as his eyes once again took in her naked form.

"Step down, my pet." She nodded and did as he said, standing in front of him. "Now turn around and bend over."

He rested his hand on her back urging her to do as he said and only moved it down to her waist when she was completely bending over the table and her round ass was sticking up in the air, begging to be kneaded and slapped.

She looked amazingly good, standing in that position for him, at his mercy.

She knew exactly what she looked right now, completely naked and spread while her man handled her, still completely dressed.

It reminded her of a night about two weeks ago when he had gotten her in this position, bent over his piano, completely naked while he hadn't taken even a piece of his clothing off. He told her to wait exactly like that for him and she had. She tried not to move even the smallest muscle as he went out the room and then came back. He surprised her by slapping her ass once, making her moan in pleasure and then made her yelp when he plunged her vibrator inside of her from behind, fucking her with it. Slow, shallow movements first, followed by fast, rougher ones. So deep... He moved the vibrator so deep inside of her...

It was a lovely memory.

"You look so good like this, Bella. I love it when you bend over for me. You have no idea what it does to me." Maybe not but she did know what it did to her. The feel of his hands massaging her ass like that, spreading her cheeks, and just the position in itself that left her so exposed to him, begging to be taken as he wished, had the blood pumping fast in her system, the heat surrounding her and pooling right between her legs. He had her so completely stimulated...

"And the anticipation of taking you like this... Of knowing how good you feel in this position, of knowing how tight you are and of how your walls will mold so perfectly around my cock... You'll be the end of me, Bella."

"Hmm... Edward!" Her tone of voice was needy already but she was past caring.

"Yes, baby? What do you want? Are you ready for me already?" He didn't wait for her to answer. He wanted to make sure she was ready himself. He reached between her legs and traced her entrance, parting her slicks folds with his fingers. Yes, she was definitely ready, and the moan that escaped her mouth was further proof of that.

"Yes, yes, you're ready but I'm afraid you'll have to wait to have my cock inside of you since we have more pressing issues at hand right now. Are you ready for your punishment, Bella?"

Her punishment... Yes, she was more than ready for it and couldn't wait to see exactly what he had in mind.

"Yes, I am."

"Good." He smiled at the woman bending over the table for him and then lightly slapped her ass, letting her know what to expect, what her punishment would consist of. "Twenty. I want you to count them, Bella. Out loud." She began to nod, was even going to speak, but quickly stopped when she felt his hand make contact with her ass, making her yelp. "Count, Bella, or I'll have to repeat it."

He stroked her ass, urging her to do as he said while she took a deep breath.

"One!"

"That's it. Good girl. Keep counting." His hand made contact with her ass again, making her yelp the number, as his other hand gripped her waist to keep her in place. He stroked the place he had slapped, wanting to make sure all she felt was pleasure. This was never about pain, after all, it was simply about getting her worked up, excited.

Bella kept counting as he spanked her ass, stroking it after each slap and never using more force than what was necessary to make her feel the burn for only one passing second. The heat pooled between her legs with every number she moaned, and her body shook with pleasure and need. It was a wonder how Edward always managed to transform a spanking into a sexual play she could easily extract pleasure from.

She loved the way his hands felt on her naked, flushed skin, possessive, demanding, warm... She never wanted him to stop grabbing and touching just like that.

When the number twenty approached, she was so completely aroused already, she practically couldn't speak anymore so she simply grunted the number. Edward was, obviously, not having any of that. He wanted to hear her scream the last number.

"I didn't hear you properly, baby. We'll have to repeat this one." She screamed her answer as he slapped her ass one last time.

"Twenty!"

"That's it. Good girl." Satisfied with her he leaned in to kiss her spine and caress her sensitive ass cheeks. "How are you feeling, my little pet? Look at me."

He tangled his fingers on her hair, making her look over her shoulder at him and then smiled at the sight of her. She was panting hard, the desire coursing through her veins, and she was well aware her face reflected that desire, especially her eyes, which had glazed over with craving for him.

"You enjoyed that didn't you, my dirty girl? Did it make you wetter? Let's see if it did." He let go of her hair and moved his hands back down to her ass, kneading it and spreading her cheeks before reaching between her legs. He ran his long, talented fingers up and down her entrance a few times, spreading her juices and making her moan loudly even thought she bit down on her lip to keep her from crying out in satisfaction.

It felt good. It felt so damn good to have him touching her like that! He knew exactly how to play her, how to make her feel like a perfectly tuned instrument he could draw amazing music from like he did with his piano.

Unfortunately, as fast as his fingers were on her, teasing, they were gone. Bella let out a sigh of protest but before she could say anything, beg him to touch her again, he was gripping her waist and pressing his body to hers, allowing her to feel his erection poking her ass.

He was hard already. Completely hard, from what she could tell.

"Yes...The spanking did make you wet." It had and they both knew it already. "You're lucky because it happened to make me hard as well." As it always did. "Do you want it, Bella? Do you want my cock inside of you? Because if you do, you'll have to ask for it, nicely and clearly."

She wanted it, she most definitely wanted it!

"I do. I want it, please..." Bella felt Edward undo his pants and bit her lower lip in anticipation, gasping when he reached between her legs again and, grabbing his cock, teased her entrance with its tip, parting her folds before pulling back.

She sighed in frustration and then bucked her hips back, clearly asking him for more. He only chuckled and used the hand still on her waist to keep her still.

"You want what, my pet? You weren't very clear and if I remember correctly I told you you'd have to be very clear."

"I want you, Edward."

"Want me how? Is it my cock you want? My hard cock inside your wet pussy?" She nodded repeatedly and moaned her answer, wanting him to just take her.

"Yes, that's what I want. I want your cock inside of me, Edward. Please!" He chuckled at her and then nodded, positioning himself at her entrance.

"Perfect." That was exactly what he wanted to hear and so, as a reward to her, he bucked his hips forward, inserting only his tip inside of her and successfully making both of them moan at the sensation of finally being connected.

Edward stood still for a few seconds allowing Bella to get accustomed to having him inside of her while running circles on the skin of her waist with his thumb. Bella was glad for the moment as she got used to being filled by him, of having him stretch her completely.

When she was ready for more she bucked her hips back experimentally, immediately biting down on her lip at the surge of pure bliss that hit her.

Edward groaned as she did so, basking on the feeling of having her wet, warm and tight pussy squeezing him like it was.

"You're so fucking tight in this position, Bella." Any comment she had to that came out as a moan as he urged her to start moving her hips in rhythm with his so he could move impossibly deeper inside of her, immediately hitting an extremely sensitive and pleasurable spot inside of her.

The friction between them kept on increasing as he alternated between moving almost completely out of her only to slam back inside and shallower thrusts never failing to make them both moan and groan loudly.

At this rate, the whole building would probably be able to hear them.

When their breathings hitched, Edward set and almost manic rhythm of moving in and out of her that had Bella gripping the table tighter for support while crying out in pure pleasure. He was hitting all the exactly right places inside of her.

As they moved faster and faster Edward knotted his hand in Bella's hair, knowing they had long ago developed into the stage of a relationship when you found out exactly just how hard you could pull a woman's hair while fucking her from behind. And Bella was the kind of woman who liked it hard.

During nights like this she liked her hair pulled hard and her pussy fucked deep and fast. She liked it rough.

Her back arched as he pulled on her hair and slammed inside of her, his hand that remained on her waist the only thing keeping her in place as her body shook with the force of their movements.

It didn't take long for Bella to start feeling that familiar knot of pleasure tightening in the pit of her stomach and if her moans and whimpers were any indication at all, it wouldn't take long for her to reach her release.

"This feels so fucking good, baby. Can you feel it? Can you feel how tightly you mold around me? Can you feel my balls slamming against you as I move inside of you?"

"Yes, yes! It feels so good! You feel so good inside of me, Edward, so hard and thick..." She was so completely fascinated by the feeling of having him inside of her.

As they moved together, climbing towards their peaks, Bella's hands gave out from underneath her, forcing Edward to pull a little harder on her hair so he could keep her in place while snaking his arm around her midsection so he could press her back to his chest. She held onto him as well as she could while they moved.

Another deep thrust followed by another one, had Bella going practically crazy, screaming his name as he took advantage of the new position to bite down on her shoulder.

From that point on Bella was completely lost on the whirlwind of emotions and sensations taking over her body, the heat surrounding all of her being.

Her release worked as a trigger for Edward's and they both came crushing down together, whimpering each other's name. It pleased Bella to know Edward was enjoying this as much as she was and he was definitely enjoying it. His heart was beating fast and he was practically panting with the force of his orgasm.

It always felt so amazingly good to come inside of her. His entire being responded to Bella and that only made his release all that much better.

Edward only stopped moving in and out of Bella and let her stop as well when his release made him lose some of his strength and his hold on Bella loosened. He leaned against Bella as she leaned into the table so they could recover a little.

Their breathings was fast and shallow and there was a satisfied smile on Bella's face as Edward nuzzled her neck and caressed her stomach.

They stood like that for several minutes until Edward extracted himself from inside of Bella, making her whimper at the loss and then nibbled on her earlobe.

"Well, now, wasn't that something?" Bella laughed and turned around in his arms so she could kiss him properly.

"It definitely was. It was amazing. And look, you're still half dressed!"

Edward looked down at himself and then chuckled. He was indeed still half dressed.

"Yes, well... What do you say to helping me take the rest of my clothes off and then moving this to the bedroom?" She let him nibble on her lower lip and then smiled up at him.

"I think that sounds like a lovely idea, Mr. Cullen. Our night is no where near over yet." If he had a say in it, it definitely wasn't and she would learn just that.


End file.
